The Life of Diamondstar
by Mck-kk girl
Summary: Be sucked into the life of Diamondstar... her romance, drama, terror, and more. She is Known as the cat of the future for the clans. She is apart of the Prophecy they have named The Soul of all clans. Her kit life will soon be a leader's nightmare... Rated T for violence and possible kitting.
1. Chapter 1

Diamondkit gazed down on the unopened eyes of her sister, Redkit. It's been 3 days since her and her two brothers, Thistlekit and Lynxkit, had opened their eyes but Redkit still hasn't. Although she has been breathing perfectly fine and was drinking a lot of milk, Redkit still hasn't opened her eyes.

"Mommy? When will Wedkit opens hew eyes?" asked Lynxkit, who had trouble learning to speak

"I don't know sweety, but I'm sure she will." Their mother, Nightsoul, said wrapping around Thistlekit and Lynxkit with her white tipped tail.

Diamondkit looked up at the two other queens, Swiftbrook and Moonshadow, and there two sets of kits. Moonshadow's kits where two moons older then Nightsoul's litter, but she always had the urge to join in and play with them, especially Rockkit.

Swiftbrook's kits came bounding up with their fur fluffed with pride getting ready to become apprentices. Today was there day to shine.

Featherkit, Volekit, and Poppykit were getting cleaned by there mother while the other two, Goosekit and Larkkit, came over to talk to Diamondkit.

"Hey Diamondkit." Larkkit said."No need to be sad. She'll open her eyes eventually."

Diamondkits eyes just fogged up with more sadness. "I know, but she's my sister, I should be sad if she doesn't make it." she had oddly gotten' really good at speaking for her age.

It was Goosekit who spoke up this time "No it doesn't. It shows you that you need to learn about looking on the bright side and if you don't your just a gloomy little old grump for the rest of your life."

Diamondkit couldn't help but laugh at Goosekit's choice of words, "Little old grump? Your right Goosekit you always have a good choice of words. You're going to be a great elder someday.

"That's if I'm going to be one… because I want to be a medicine cat." Goosekit said triumphantly.

Diamondkit didn't doubt it. When she was able to hear for the first time she overheard him ramble on about herbs and he'd always bring up about going to the medicine cat den to help out.

"Then you'll definitely be a great medicine cat." Diamondkit said. She watched as both Goosekit and Larkkit walked out of the den waiting to become apprentices, and their brothers, sisters, and mother not too far behind.

"Mom?" Diamondkit said. "Can I watch the ceremony from the entrance?"

"As long as you don't wander out." her mother replied.

Diamondkit walked up to the entrance tail up and trying to look as perky as possible. She sat down with a plop and listened as the leader, Duskstar, called all the cats old enough to catch their own prey to gather beneath Highrock. She jumped at the feel of a tail on her back. She whipped around and hissed because she hated getting her fur messed up, but she stopped when she noticed it was Rockkit.

"You're as stiff a rock. And I should know." He mused.

"Sorry" Diamondkit said licking down her some what muffled black fur.

"It's fine. I know what it's like to have a litter mate not open their eyes."

When Rockkit opened his eyes for the first time, his brother, Horsekit hadn't untilled the next day.

"Yeah, but Horsekit only took him an extra day. It's been three with Redkit." Diamondkit whined.

"That's because I got him open his eyes."

Diamondkits eyes widened, "You never told me _you_ got him to open his eyes. How did you do it?"

"I simply licked his eyes. There was a lot of eye junk sealing them shut."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Diamondkit yelled racing back to Redkit. She licked her eyes fiercely and felt the disgusting goo come off on to her tounge.

There was a squeak that came out of Redkits tiny mouth.

"_Goosepaw! Larkpaw! Poppypaw! Volepaw! Featherpaw!" _All the cats in the nursery heard the whole clan cry out the new apprentices names. Diamondkit ignored them although she was a little sad about missing the ceremony. She was still licking one eye when Rockkit shot over to the other licking vigorously.

Nightsoul must have been sleeping when she jolted up and swated the two kits away.

"_What in the name of Starclan are you doing!_" She yowled. All of Thunderclan went silent as they listened to Nightsoul's yowls of rage. " Rockkit I can't believe you mess with poor Redkit, and _you,_" She flicked her tail at Diamondkit's cringed body, " Especially you Diamondkit! You've been hovering over her ever since you opened your-" she stopped dead when she heard mewling coming from Redkit, and watched as she opened her eyes revealing beautiful amber eyes. It was strange because every kit in the litter had different colored eyes. Thistlekit, green eyes like his father, Graycloud. Larkkit, blue eyes like Nightsoul's. Diamondkit, sandy yellow like her father's brother. Then there's Redkit's, beautiful amber ones.

" Like my brother's" Nightsoul whispered. Her eyes where softer as she looked back at Diamondkit and Rockkit. " Thank you."

Both of the pelts where fluffed with pride and both where licked back down with embarrassment because the whole clan was gathered around the nursery.

"Rockkit! Diamondkit!" Mossthorn, the deputy started off the cheer, followed by Whitewhisker and Leafstorm. The whole clan was cheering by the time Redkit stood up. Everyone stopped and a couple of gasps where heard in the crowd.

"Th- Thank you." she stammered to the two kits. Even more gasps filled the crowd.

"You know how to speak?" Diamondkit squeaked out. " why didn't you speak when your eyes wouldn't open?"

"I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. I was scared." Redkit explained. " when I opened them I knew I wasn't. I heard you speaking and that's how I learned. When I knew you all where sleeping I would whisper to myself and try to speak." she was oddly good a speaking, she was a lot better than Lynxkit.

"Mommy am I gowna spweak like that?" asked Lynxkit.

"Of course sweetie." Nightsoul answered so quietly only Lynxkit, Diamondkit, and Redkit could hear. Lynxkit purred with delight to his mother's answer, but Redkit cocked her head in confusion

"Don't you know?" she said.

"Know what?" Horsekit, Rockkit's brother asked walking up.

"Lynxkit… he has a… a… I don't know how to say it, but he's always going to speak like that."

"It's called a disorder." a tom's voice rouses over the crowd. As he parted through, Diamondkit noticed it was Thunderclan's medicine cat, Owlthroat. " We have no name for this disorder but I understand where Redkit is going at. The thing is, how did you know?"

" Well right from the start, when I first heard him start too speak, there was something wrong about the way he did it. He-"

Diamondkit cut her short, "No need to talk about it in front of him." she whispered so softly she doubted that any cat could hear. Redkit did catch it though, and her eyes fogged with sympathy for her disabled brother.

" I think there's no need for talking at all. It's time to go to sleep, I can see the moon from where I'm sitting" whispered Nightsoul, wrapping her tail around a wailing Lynxkit.

She was right. The moon was reflecting of her beautiful black pelt, making it sparkle.

"Now everyone leave and let me say goodnight to my little kits and mate." yelled Graycloud, pushing through just push back the shocked clanmates. He turned around when all the cats stumbled to their dens. He ran and picked up Redkit by the scruff in a happy way. She squeaked with fear as she was brought in the air. " You're okay!"

Nightsoul twined her tail with his as he set the kit down, and they both purred together in delight.

This time Diamondkit was scooped up in Graypelt's jaws, "Thank you Diamondkit!" Diamondkit felt her feet go over her head and swung back down as Graypelt flung her back and forth with happiness. She was then set back down softly only to watch Rockkit's paws lift off the ground. She let her eyes sweep over the scene. Graypelt swinging Rockkit, Nightsoul's tail still entwined in his. Thistlekit curled, half asleep, but when she laid her eyes on Lynxkit he was in the corner of the den, head down, softly weeping.

She padded over knowing what was wrong.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get rid of it… me and you." That seemed to brighten a little. Diamondkit is a cat that always goes until the end, and will always find a solution. She licked the top of Lynxkit's head whispering sympathy to her brother while the rest of the cats there were celebrating. She felt anger starting to seep in.

" _Shut It!" _she yowled. everyone stopped mid cheer. " Don't you see what's happening?" she stiffened her tail so it was pointing at Lynxkit and stomped to Redkit. She raised her paw ready to hit the cat but stopped and realized what she was about to do.

Nightsoul gasped with fear for her kit, and Redkit's eyes filled with sorrow instead of fear.

"I know. And I'm sorry." she squeaked hanging her head down, "I should have never said that in front of Lynxkit."

Diamondkit felt another emotion fill her chest. Once it did she brought her paw down opon Redkit's back, with every cat in the den watching.

**Don't get mad about what I did to Redkit. You'll be surprised by the next chapter though.** ;)


	2. Chapter 2

As Diamondkit brought her paw down, Redkit kept her eyes squeezed shut, only to find Diamondkit patting her back with her paw.

She opened her eyes wide at Diamond kit " Why didn't you hit me?"

"Because you're family. I would never hurt a family member… It's just I felt like something just came inside me." Diamondkit said with a shudder. " I didn't feel like myself. I felt- I felt like I was being controlled."

She watched Redkit's eyes fill with worry, " I don't think that's a good thing."

" I know. I-" Diamondkit was cut off by her mother wrapping her tail around the two of them.

" Time for bed. _Now._" She swept Lynxkit into their little huddle, letting him get the most comfort. She mumbled soothing words with the rest of the littermates following her role, except for sleeping Thistlekit, until he fell asleep.

Diamondkit had a terrible dream. She was being chased with the rest of her clan mates. She didn't know what she was running from, but she was terrified of it. She tried to look behind to where the terrible noises were coming from. She sensed the strangest of cats amongst them and looked to her left and right to see to transparent cats running next to her. No they weren't running, they were gliding with feet floating above ground.

_You are the one, _one whispered in her mind. She couldn't quite look at them directly and couldn't figure out who they where.

_You're the Soul of Thunderclan, all four's destiny, _the other whispered.

"Wha-" she jolted awake to the bright sun and the sound of a yowling tom.

"Duskstar! Duskstar!" It was Goosepaw's voice wailing out the words, " I had a dream! I had a dream!" he kept repeating his sentences with excitement until Duskstar quieted him down.

Diamondkit asked Rockkit to take her outside, and he agreed.

" I think it's a prophecy!" Goosepaw exclaimed to his leader.

"Okay Goosepaw come speak with me in my den." Duskstar said to Goosepaw. Diamonkit and Rockkit exchanged glances and nodded knowing exactly what they were going to do. They were going to eavesdrop. They walked secretly behind the clan leader and Goosepaw, acting like they weren't doing anything. Once they got up to the den the two cats were already talking.

"- strange forest." Goosepaw was saying, "I knew it was Starclan . They were speaking quietly so I couldn't hear." Rockkit and Diamondkit peeked into the den. Goosepaw had stopped speaking and had a far away look on his face. Then he doubled over onto his back, letting out a loud yowl. His body twisted into an unbelievable position and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He stopped moving for a couple of heartbeats and then let out another yowl.

The clan was starting to gather around the den, wondering what was happening.

Goosepaw had suddenly gotten up, but his eyes were still in the back of his head. He turned his head to make it look like he's staring directly at Diamondkit.

"_The one with the diamond heart shall save her clan_

_She shall be depended on in the darkest times_

_She is the Soul of Thunderclan,_

_But the destiny of all four"_ Goosepaw collapsed at the final sentence, breathless and confused, "What happened?" He picked up his head but plopped it back down because he was so sore.

"The prophecy has been told." said Owlthroat walking past the small crowd of some clanmates. His deep voice was heard by all in such a quiet mumble. Then Swiftbrooke broke through the crowd next.

"Is my poor kit going to be okay?" she wailed to Owlthroat.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." he said to Swiftbrooke then turned his head towards Duskstar, "I'm surprised on how Starclan has sent their message. This is the first time they have done it like this. It must be important." He looked at Diamondkit with a suspicious glance, then to the Diamond shape on her chest, then back to his leader.

"Well, we'll just let him rest for a couple of days. Bring him to his nest in the medicine den and no one but kin may bother him." Duskstar directed to the small group of cats. Most were on patrol.

"Duskstar?" Diamondkit managed to squeak out.

"Yes little kit?" he replied.

"I had a dream, too. It was like the prophecy."

" I'm sure it was scary now run along back-"

"Let her speak her dream" Owlthroat interrupted. Then he whispered something in Duskstar's ear that Diamondkit didn't catch. She saw the leader glance at her personal diamond.

"Okay, but everyone must leave and go back to their duties at once." Duskstar said. Swiftbrooke helped Goosepaw up off his side and had Flametooth, her mate, help her bring him to Goosepaw's nest. The rest of the clan was gone by the time Goosepaw had set a paw outside the leader's den. He groaned the whole way back to his place in the medicine den.

Duskstar flicked his tail summoning Diamondkit into his den. She stepped in cautiously, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't be afraid little one. I would never hurt you." Duskstar whispered softly

"I'm not afraid." She sputtered out. "J-just nervous." She was really terrified inside, but not because she thought her leader would hurt her. It was because she was afraid of what he might say about her dream.

"Don't be then." he said. Once Diamondkit was seated he spoke again, "Now tell me your dream."

Diamondkit explained everything to him. From the beginning to end. How she was running in fright to the two strange cats and what they were saying to her. She was out of breath when she finished. She was panting just a little, but it wasn't noticeable. Both Duskstar and Owlthroat exchanged glances like they knew what it was about. Diamondkit knew what it was about, too. It was about the prophecy.

"You may leave now." mumbled the leader. Diamondkit shot out of the den as fast as she could reaching the front of the nursery in a couple of heartbeats only to be stopped by a another cat. It was Rockkit with a serious look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he questioned

"Yeah. I'm fine." Diamondkit replied.

"Was the dream scary." Rockkit asked a little wide eyed. Diamondkit could only nod.

He turned to stand next to her and carefully put his tail on her back, making sure he didn't disturb a fur on her pelt. He guided her into the nursery and demanded for her to tell him her dream.

She did but she added details because she was more comfortable speaking with him. She spoke at a normal pace instead of rushing herself, and when she ended Rockkit was laying down next to her his eyes half closed , trying not to fall asleep. She got up trying not to disturb him, but ended up getting caught in the leg by his paw.

"Are you done?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yes" Diamondkit whispered to him. She pushed him up and guided his paws to his mother and his other napping littermates. Rockkit stopped short, noticing were she was guiding him.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay up and speak with you about your dream"

"Rockkit please. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Diamondkit pleaded to him.

He pleaded back, "I just have a few questions." Diamondkit rolled her eyes and walked to her own nest, which was empty because all of her family has gone outside to play. She patted her tail on a patch next to her, indicating for Rockkit to sit down. He padded over happily, ready to ask some questions.

"Do you know who the two cats were? The ones running next to you in your dream."

"No I couldn't directly look at them, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Did you notice any details about them? Anything like their fur color or if they sounded like she-cats or toms."

"Well, they both sounded like she-cats, I think. The one on my right looked like she had gray fur, and the other looked like a white furred cat. That was at the corner of my eye so I don't know if that is exactly right."

"Okay, and you said they were off the ground, like floating?"

"Yes"

"I guess those are all the questions I've got." Their conversation ended in a comfortable silence. Diamondkit felt she needed fresh air and decided to leave the nursery to play with her brothers and sister.

"You coming?" She called over her shoulder to Rockkit.

"Sure… Race you to Highrock!" Rockkit replied starting at a run. Diamondkit broke into a run after him. She knew she couldn't out run him so she decided to out-smart him. She stopped laid down on the ground and wailed a fake cry of pain.

"Ow! Rockkit help!" She cried. He stopped halfway to Highrock and turned around with a worried look on his face. He ran back as fast as he could almost stepping right on Diamondkit.

"What's wrong?"

"My paw." She said raising her forepaw, "I think I sprained it." She got up pretending it hurt her and ounce on Rockkit's back, knocking him over. Then she ran as fast as she could to Highrock, leaving a shocked Rockkit behind.

"Hey!" He yelled getting up to run after her. He was only a few foxlengths behind when Diamondkit reached it.

She sprang into the air, "I win! I win!" Rockkit brushed the sand with his paw in defeat.

"That's because you cheated." He complained.

"No, she out-smarted you." said Duskstar walking up behind the two kits. Both squeaked in surprise, "I knew her plan from the moment she laid down and wailed, but you didn't notice. She knew you would come to help her so she could knock you down and beat you here."

Diamondkit puffed with pride as Rockkit shot her a glance of envy, "Thank you"

"You're a very clever cat." he said to Diamondkit, but then turned to Rockkit, "Never underestimate her. You may be faster and stronger, but she is wise. Always look for her weakness but be careful of yours. I know you'll be a great warrior." This time Rockkit fluffed his fur with pride as his leader said those last words.

"Th-Thank you" Rockkit managed.

There was a strange glint in the leader's eye. Something on the leader's face Diamondkit couldn't comprehend at the moment. She narrowed her eyes and looked down to think.

"Be careful. She looks like she's planning something." The leader mused and walked away. Diamondkit's body was knocked to the ground as Rockkit pounced on her.

"That'll teach you to knock me over!" he half yelled half laughed.

Diamondkit managed to get him off and looked at her fur now full of dirt.

"Oh. You're gonna get it." She was mad at him for messing up her fur so she sprang at her. Rockkit squealed with laughter as Diamondkit chased after him, knowing she won't be able to get him since he had much longer legs and more muscle to run.

Diamondkit had to slow to a stop so she could catch her breath.

"I'll get you someday." she mumbled licking the dirt out of her fur, then licking her paw to clean her head.

"Sure you will" Rockkit laughed out sarcastically, "Go ahead and try." He crouched down waiting for her to be down cleaning a thought to himself.

_Maybe she will get me someday. Just maybe. when Diamondkit was done cleaning they started running around happily pouncing on each other and having fun._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 4moons since the new prophecy has been told, and every cat in the nursery was in high spirits because it was the day Rockkit and his littermates were to be named apprentices. Diamondkit has grown stronger and taller and was proud that in 2 moons she will be an apprentice herself. She was also proud of her best friend, Rockkit.

Diamondkit was done with Lynxkit's lessons on speaking for the day so she was sure there was nothing getting in the way of seeing this ceremony. She has been working very hard on getting rid of his disorder and he has been getting better and better everyday.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock." called Duskstar climbing to the top. All the cats of Thunderclan was there watching intently as the kits soon-to-be-apprentices walked out of the nursery, tail high. "Rockkit, come forward." Rockkit obeyed, "Do you, Rockkit, promise to uphold the warrior code and respect the power of our ancestors?"

"I do." Rockkit replied.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I now pronounce you Rockpaw. Your mentor shall be Whitewhisker." Whitewhisker had a shocked expression cross his face, and then it quickly changed to a delighted one. He came up and put his muzzle to Rockpaw's head to have Rockpaw lick his shoulder.

"Horsekit, come forward." Horsekit came, "Do you, Horsekit, promise to upload…" The same thing happened with Horsekit and the rest of Rockpaw's littermates.

"_Rockpaw, Horsepaw, Honeypaw, Rosepaw!"_ The crowd cheered on and on until they got tired of cheering.

Horsepaw's mentor was Leafstorm, Honeypaw's mentor was Snowtail, and Rosepaw's mentor was Birdflight. Each cat, including Rockpaw, liked their new mentor. Diamondkit was happy for them and was shocked to find her self purring through the whole ceremony.

Rockpaw bounded up to Diamondkit, "Did you see it?"

"Of course I saw it! I would never miss for the Starclan's sake." She replied, "You didn't look nervous at all while Horsepaw was trembling like a frightened kit."

"I'm going to have to get used to calling them by their new names." Rockpaw said, "And I was terrified in the inside, I would've been trembling like him if I wasn't so good at hiding it."

"Who is she kidding? You looked exwactly the same way as Hewspaw." Lynxkit said who was right next to Diamondkit, surprising her. She yelped with shock once he spoke.

"Were you there the whole time?" she asked.

"Yup." 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, but you were to busy dwooling over Rockpaw" Diamondkit swatted the embarrassing kit away, but he came right back, "She only said you looked good to compliment you." Diamondkit didn't know why Lynxkit kept teasing her.

"What has gotten into you?" She said exasperatedly.

"Oh, nothing, just in a very teasing mode today." He mocked.

"Don't make me pounce on you." Rockpaw said playfully. He bunched his haunches and got ready to pounce. Lynxkit squeaked with fright and ran behind Diamondkit, but she moved out of the way giving Rockpaw the opportunity.

"Hey!" Lynxkit yelled at Diamondkit, "What's gotten into you?" he replied in a mock tone.

"Maybe I have a little tease in myself." Diamondkit mocked back. Rockpaw was about to pounce, but was stopped by Whitewhisker's call.

"Rockpaw stop fooling around and come over here to start your training!" he yelled.

Rockpaw had a glint in his eye, "I'll be back" He said it half to Diamondkit half to Lynxkit. Once he was out of sight Diamondkit whirled to face Lynxkit.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do. We're going to hide once he comes back a make an ambush on him. We'll gather Thistlekit and Redkit to help. Got it?" Lynxkit nodded excitedly, shaking with excitement that she was helping him. She walked with him into the nursery to find a dead looking Thistlekit on the ground. Diamondkit shot over to him, towering above him. She looked up to see Redkit narrowing her eyes at Diamondkit's white diamond shape on her chest. She didn't say a word though.

"They're playing a game," whispered Frostmouth, with her belly full of kits. She put her tail to her mouth to indicate to Diamondkit to be quiet. Diamondkit backed away and decided to watch.

Thistlekit started to wriggle and twist back and forth. He got up and opened his eyes. He noticed Diamondkit and turned to her.

"The one with the diamond heart shall save her clan. She shall be Thunderclan's soul and all four's destiny." Thistlekit tried to repeat the prophecy. Diamondkit's eyes widened as she remembered that night when Goosepaw was controlled by Starclan. He was fine now, and she was surprised that the kits were still on to that. Thistlekit pretended to collapse and wake back up.

"What happened?" he said picking up his head and dropping it back down. Moonshadow walked in the nursery as if on cue, and her eyes widened at the sight of her kit lying on the ground.

"What's wrong with my poor kit?" she wailed, but she didn't seem like she was acting.

Lynxkit joined in the game, and pretended to be Owlthroat, "He'll be fine. I'm surprised Starclan used him like that." Lynxkit used a funny, deep voice and said his words right. Diamondkit rolled her eyes and decided she might as well join the game.

"I had a dream like Goosepaw's, too." she said to Redkit, knowing she must be Duskstar.

"Okay let's hear it but everyone else must leave." Moonshadow finally figured out what they were doing and decided to leave them alone.

"Mother, you're supposed to be helping me up." Thistlekit whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and pushed Thistlekit to his feet. They both left the nursery leaving Lynxkit, Diamondkit, and Redkit behind.

"Okay I don't need to explain my dream, game over." Redkit looked a little disappointed. No one but Rockpaw, Duskstar, and Owlthroat knew about her dream.

"We need yours and Thistlekit's help," she explained her plan to ambush Rockpaw when he came back and told her to hide with Thistlekit in the mini bush growing beside the nursery, while Lynxkit hid nearby. Diamondkit wasn't going to hide anywhere so she can lure Rockpaw into the trap. She would give the cue 'Hey look a blackbird right behind you' and they will all spring at him at once. She told Redkit to tell Thistlekit the plan and go take their positions, and told Lynxkit to go to his hiding spot right away. She followed him out the den, but didn't pay attention on where he went to hide because she noticed Rockpaw coming through the entrance. Her paws tingled with excitement.

She bounded up to him, "Hey, Rockpaw!" called after him, "Over here." She glanced at the bush to make sure Redkit and Thistlekit were there. Redkit put her tail slightly above the bush to show Diamondkit she was still there, but right back when Rockpaw was standing right in front of her.

"So how was training?" Diamondkit asked nonchalantly.

"Great!" Rockpaw replied, kneading the ground excitedly.

"Well that's- Hey! Look a blackbird right behind you!" Diamondkit exclaimed. He turned around and Diamondkit, Redkit, and Thistlekit launched themselves at him. He hit the ground with a plump as the bodies pummeled him down.

"Oof!" he grunted out. He shook them off easily and swatted a paw at them playfully. Something was right to Diamondkit though.

"Wait!" she yelled at them, "Where's Lynxkit?" Everyone went silent, frozen with fear for the little kit.

"Help! Down here!" They all heard him call, but couldn't find out where he was. He wailed loudly, and Diamondkit noticed a patch of long grass. She padded up to it to find a hole big enough for a kit to fall through.

"Great Starclan! Don't worry Lynxkit, help is on the way!" Diamondkit called down. Then she picked up her head to Rockpaw, "Do you think you could reach a paw down there and hook a claw in his scuff?"

"I'll try but remember my legs aren't that much longer than yours" Rockpaw replied. He walked up and stuck his paw down the hole, "Do you see my paw?" he called to Lynxkit.

"Yes, but I can't even reach it with my own paw." He called back.

Rockpaw brought his paw back up and gave a worried glance to Diamondkit, "We need a cat with longer legs."

"Then let's get Longleg," answered Redkit like it was obvious.

"I'll go get him." Thistlekit shot away before Diamondkit could stop him. Longleg was an elder and she didn't know if he was too weak. Thistlekit came back a couple heartbeats later with Longleg practically walking on him because he was so fast with those long legs.

"I'm an elder and I still need to do work," he grumbled. He walked straight to where Rockpaw was and pushed him away, "Now let's see." He reached his paw down and laughed a loud laugh, "This thing isn't that long. I can touch the bottom." He let out a grunt as he picked up Lynxkit under the belly instead of hooking a claw on to his scruff. "There no little kit. You're all right."

"Thank you, Longleg" Diamondkit murmured her thanks to him.

"Never handle a kit by the scruff to much or it will start getting sore to were it will just become a flab of flesh on their necks when they get older." He mumbled. He always tended to talk to himself a lot. He mumbled something else that Diamondkit didn't catch as he walked away in long strides.

Diamondkit let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her brother again, "Always watch were you put your paws…We should tell Duskstar about that hole so it's not a danger to us or Frostmouth's kits when they're born." Rockpaw nodded his agreement and they both started padding towards the leaders den.

"Can we come?" Lynxkit, Redkit, and Thistlekit said in unison.

"No. We don't want to overcrowd Duskstar. He's in tough times right now." answered Rockpaw. They all whined at him in protest, but he just ignored them and kept walking with Diamondkit.

"You know they're going to spy, right?" Diamondkit whispered to Rockpaw.

"Yeah, I know. At least Duskstar _might _not know they're there." The both of them laughed together. Diamondkit heard the patter of paw steps behind her.

"If you're going to spy, then do it right." She called over her shoulder. She heard a couple of gasps and Rockpaw laughing.

They had made it to Duskstar's den, but stopped to hear whispering inside.

"…clever. I heard and saw the whole plan. She has to be a part"-

Diamondkit heard one of the kits wail as they tripped over a rock, and winced.

"Um, Duskstar?" called Diamondkit.

"Yes?" he answered.

"May we come in?"

"Yes." The two cats walked in while Mossthorn walked out, nodding his head in greeting.

"We just came in to tell you that there's a hole that Lynxkit just fell in and we were wondering if you could get some warriors to cover it up."

"I'll get right to it. Is Lynxkit alright?"

"Yes he is." Rockpaw answered for Diamondkit.

"Well, go grab Graypelt, Flametooth, and Eagleblaze and tell them to go cover up the hole for me please."

"Okay." Rockpaw and Diamondkit said in unison and they both walked back out together. Once they walked out they ran straight into the three kits. Thistlekit was wailing so loudly it hurt Diamondkit's ears.

"What's wrong?" she yelled over his wails.

"He twisted his paw." Redkit yelled back.

"Then why didn't you bring him to the medicine den?"

"Because he's refusing to get up."

"Well, where's Lynxkit?"

"I sent him to get Owlthroat or Goosepaw."

"Okay I'll be right back I have to get some cats to fill in that hole."

"I'll do it, just quiet him down before Starclan's ears hurt," yelled Rockpaw at Diamondkit.

"Okay." She replied, and then turned to Thistlekit, "_Thistlekit!"_ She yowled louder then his wail. He stopped wailing with round eyes filled with tears, "Get up, _now_!" she ordered him. He did, keeping his right forepaw up, "Now just lean on me and Redkit. We'll guide you to the medicine den."

Diamondkit's pelt prickled. She had the feeling she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder to see Mossthorn's green gaze rest on her back.

"I can just pick up by the scruff." It was her father, Graypelt

"Oh, no, Duskstar tol-"

"I know. I'll just carry him to the medicine den and go help Flametooth and Eagleblaze after that."

"O-okay" Diamondkit stuttered. Graypelt picked up Thistlekit by his scruff and brought him to the medicine den faster then Diamondkit and Redkit could do together.

The two sisters ran after him together just to be pushed back so Owlthroat could study in peace. Lynxkit was pushed out with them and they all rolled in a ball as they stumbled back.

"Well that was rude." Rockpaw said as he walked up to them. He was about to say something else but he was interrupted by their leader.

"Al cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock."

Duskstar called, "I've called you all here once again today to make a very important announcement. I want to make another apprentice." So many gasps were heard in the crowd, "She has shown so many hints that she is clever enough to already become an apprentice. She may be a little young but she seems so much older by the way she acts… Diamondkit, please step forward." Diamondkit let a gasps escape her mouth. She stepped up wobbly. She looked back at her littermates, their eyes full of envy and sadness that they won't become an apprentice with her.

Before Duskstar could start the ceremony, Diamondkit spoke, "I don't want- I don't want to be- be an app- apprentice."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the confusion in Diamondkit's father's name. It is Graycloud not Graypelt. I work on different computers including my phone and it is really confusing. Sorry once again for the mix up, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

Diamondkit sat in front of Highrock, waiting in anticipation to now become an apprentice. She had waited with her littermates, refusing every offer Duskstar made to make her one early. She was last to be called as Redkit was before her.

"Diamondkit, come forward." Duskstar yelled as Redkit became Redpaw and walked away with her new mentor, Morningflower. Thistlepaw got Foxleg, and Lynxpaw, Snowfeather.

Diamondkit obeyed her leader stepping forward to listen to the great words of being apprenticed. "Do you, Diamondkit, swear to uphold and honor the warrior code?" he questioned her.

"I do" she answered confidently.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, you will now be known as Diamondpaw. You will train with your new mentor, Doveflight, and work hard to become a warrior." He announced.

Doveflight walked up with pride and put her head on Diamondpaw's, letting Diamondpaw lick her shoulder. Everyone cheered the four new apprentices' names giving Diamondpaw a moment to scan the crowd before they left. She laid her eyes on the stunning grayish brown tom, Rockpaw, and he let their eyes meet for a few heartbeats. Diamondpaw bounded up to him once the crowd broke, and she smoothed back her sleek, black fur with her tail.

"Hey, Rockpaw," she said quietly.

"Hey," he said with an unreadable expression, like he was trying to hide something.

"What's wrong?" Diamondpaw asked, worriedly.

"Nothing." his expression immediately changed from unreadable to embarrassment, "I just thought you look great up there.

"Thanks." Diamondpaw whispered.

"How about I show you your nest in the apprentices den." he said, more perky.

"Sure."

They walked silently to the apprentices' den until Diamondpaw was cut off by the yowl of Doveflight.

"Diamondpaw, where are you going? Don't you want your first apprentice task," she yelled, said a word with Snowfeather, then turned back to yell for Diamondpaw, "Or training session?" she added, "Bring Rockpaw with you we need him." Both apprentices obeyed and bounded after the two warriors. Lynxpaw was there by the time they got there.

"Hey guys!" he mewed excitedly, "Can't wait fow the training." Lynxpaw still couldn't get a grasp on all the words, but he's working on it. Neither Diamondpaw or Rockpaw answered and just did a small nod to show they were listening. All the cats in the group wandered to the entrance meeting up with Poppypaw who's mentor was out on patrol like Rockpaw's.

"Care to join us?" Doveflight asked Poppypaw.

"Sure," Poppypaw answered happily.

The large group carried on to the training hollow, with two apprentices, Lynxpaw and Poppypaw, bouncing with excitement. Those two were always over excited. Finally they reached their destination.

"Here is the training hollow!" Snowfeather announced, and she got right on to the point, " Now Doveflight and I already picked who's going to be paired with who while we were walking. Diamondpaw, you're going to be paired with Rockpaw," Diamondpaw glanced at Doveflight, who had a knowing and pleased expression on her face, " Lynxpaw, Poppypaw. I want you to stand face to face with who you're going to work with."

"Wait." Doveflight said urgently, "I need a word with Diamondpaw." she flicked her tail to gesture Diamondpaw forward. They walked separate from the group to speak quietly.

"Don't feel uncomfortable around him. I need you to focus on training and not him." she said as if Diamondpaw knew what she was talking about, and she did, "It was awkward for me and Hawktail when we were apprentices, too." Hawktail is Doveflight's mate, who has already had a litter of kits with her. Diamondpaw made a quick glance at Rockpaw and noticed he was trying to eavesdrop. She also notices he had an amused expression on his face.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Doveflight said loudly, but made her voice quiet again when she got Diamondpaw's attention again, "You're to worried about him, let it go until you're a warrior." Diamondpaw nodded her respond to that and straightened up.

"Are we ready for training now." she said, determinedly.

"Yes we are." Doveflight said in a fake stuck up voice, and stalked away to sit next to Snowfeather. Now the cats were sitting face to face with the cat they were training with. "Diamondpaw I want you to show me what you know on Rockpaw and Snowfeather and I will correct your mistakes."

"Ok." Diamondpaw shrugged as if were no big deal that she was fighting Rockpaw. Rockpaw bristled at her answer because he already knew how she fought… wisely. Every cat went silent as Diamondpaw and Rockpaw were about to fight.

Diamondpaw knew to study her opponent and to study its appearance, its temporary body expression, and its body movement. She knew Rockpaw was a good attacker, but not a good defender, but Diamondpaw always lets her opponent use its good side, attack or defend, and then switches sides on her own.

Diamondpaw decided what she was going to do in a heartbeat and sat down, ignoring the gasps from the other cats. Rockpaw bristled even more at her moved and paralyzed himself, waiting for the surprise attack, but it never came as Diamondpaw just said there with a bemused expression. When Rockpaw knew Diamondpaw wasn't going to attack he flicked his tail in an attempt to distract her and pounce on her, but he failed. As Rockpaw was in mid air diamond paw slid on her belly under him and got up behind as he landed. She pounced on his back, pushed with her hind legs to unbalance him, and jumped as Rockpaw fell on his side from the push. Before he could get up Diamondpaw pounced on him again, knocking the breath out of him, but Rockpaw had a few moves himself.

Rockpaw turned while still on the ground, unbalancing Diamondpaw, turned on his back and put both paws on Diamondpaw's chest. He shoved with all his muscle , making Diamondpaw fly a few fox lengths away. He got up and bounded toward her to pounce on her back. Diamondpaw knew he was to strong for her to him off so she fell to the ground and went limp. Rockpaw got off right away, worried that he might have crushed her, but she got up and twirled to face him. Rockpaw winced as he glanced at all the dirt on her fur. Diamondpaw glared at him and back to her fur, then back to him.

Rockpaw tried to use Diamondpaw's move and sat down, but Diamondpaw just laughed, "Rockpaw, you know that won't work on me." she said in a harsh but light voice. She inched closer and closer to him until she was nose to nose with him, "Once done… not done again." she laughed and circled Rockpaw slowly, rubbing her tail under his chin. Rockpaw jumped from her and twirled with his paw extended out to swat her but he hit nothing but the ground as his body was squished by Diamondpaw.

"Okay! That's enough!" Doveflight yelled.

"Now Lynxpaw, you try some moves on Poppypaw. We have no corrections for Diamondpaw. She was brilliant. One for Rockpaw though. Once a move that is easily noticed and certain type, you don't do again because your opponent will know what's happening." Rockpaw licked his fur in embarrassment as he was corrected and not Diamondpaw, "Go ahead Lynx-" There was a yowl from Poppypaw as she got a blow to the head by Lynxpaw. He darted back out of range from Poppypaw and circled her. He darted in and out getting a perfect aim at her head and belly every time. He did this all in quick swift movements. Before Poppypaw could pass out with dizziness she caught Lynxpaw by the paw and turned it to were he had to lay on the ground so it wouldn't break. Poppypaw pinned him to the ground with her front paws on his shoulders. Diamondpaw watched as Lynxpaw raised his hind legs carefully so Poppypaw couldn't feel him move. He got his legs right under her belly and pushed hard so she had to stand on her front paws only for the moment. She fell backwards while on her front paws and landed on her back with a _plop._

"Enough! Before a cat get badly injured." Snowfeather meowed. Poppypaw rolled on to her belly and lay there, panting. Lynxpaw fluffed with pride as he knew he beat an older apprentice, "Just one mistake, Lynxpaw." Lynxpaw seemed to droop a little, but still looked very perky, "You can't stay on one move for too long or your opponent will catch on and catch you like Poppypaw did, but those first and last moves where very impressive." Lynxpaw was shinning with so much pride, Diamondpaw thought he would become a part of the sun.

"Okay, now both pair are going to work together to beat the oth-" Doveflight was in the middle of speaking as they heard a loud wail come from Thunderclan camp. They all looked at each other with a worried glance. Not to many heartbeats later Featherpaw burst through a bush next to the training hollow.

"Duskstar wants- wants as man- many warriors and app- apprentices as possible… Shadowclan has attacked!" She gasped as she was trying to catch her breath. Every cat burst out of the training hollow except for Poppypaw because wanted to stay behind with her sister, who had collapsed from running to fast. Diamondpaw was at the back of the group, keeping an eye out for Shadowclan cats waiting to attack the cats. She stopped short as she noticed a pair of green eyes peering through a bush. Now she was to far behind for her clanmates to hear her if she yelled. She didn't care. She knew she was prepared to fight a cat small enough to fit in that bush.

"Come out." she demanded. The cat in the bush obeyed and came out to reveal a tom way to small to be an apprentice with deep red gashes in his brown pelt, "Why are you here? You're just a kit."

"Ravenstar wanted as many apprentices and warriors to come and I'm an apprentice." he said boldly, "Well, I'm really a kit, but he made me and my littermates apprentices early so he could have more fighters." Diamondpaw gasped and put a paw on his back to comfort him.

Diamondpaw felt her face smack the ground as she was slammed to the ground by a much bigger cat. She struggled against the weight of the new cat but managed to flip on to her back. She used Lynxpaw's move and pushed her hind legs up to make the cat stand on its front legs so she could slid out of the cats grasp. She saw as the cat, she noticed was a she-cat, fell on her back. The cat got up and twirled towards Diamondpaw.

"Stay away from my kit!" The cat spat at her. Diamondpaw noticed the crooked paw on the she-cat and knew who it was right away.

"You must be Crookedfoot. The cat that was born with a crooked foot. I've heard stories about you." Crookedfoot glared at Diamondpaw and lunged. Diamondpaw slid on her belly and turned to face Crookedfoot's back. Diamondpaw knew she couldn't beat Crookedfoot because she was to inexperienced, so she turned and fled.

"Wait!" the kit wailed and caught his paw on Diamondpaw's tail, "Don't leave me. You're the nicest cat I've ever met." Then Diamondpaw was pinned to a tree by Crookedfoot and saw as she aimed her paw at Diamondpaw's throat. She waited when she noticed the diamond shape on Diamondpaw's chest. She bared her teeth, laughed, and swung.

Diamondpaw heard a terrible scream, maybe it was hers, maybe it was Crookedfoot's as she was knocked off Diamondpaw, but Diamondpaw didn't know because Crookedfoot had hit her in the head instead of the throat. Diamondpaw was knocked out. Out cold. Not knowing what might happen next.

_**Suspenseful right? I'm working really hard on it. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Rockpaw wandered in the woods searching for an enemy hidden. That wasn't the only thing he was searching for. He was also looking for Diamondpaw. He felt there was something wrong, something happening to her that he wouldn't be able to live with. Rockpaw was ready to fight for his life just to save Diamondpaw, and he believed she would do the same with any cat in her clan.

Rockpaw lifted his head to the sound of an agonized wail. He knew that voice, and he was right. Diamondpaw was in trouble. Lucky for Rockpaw he was close to the sound of Diamondpaw's wail. He shot through a couple of bushes and found Diamondpaw right away, unconscious on the ground with 3 Shadowclan warriors standing above her and one looked like he got there when Rockpaw did. Rockpaw let all his rage overcome him, and he ran straight for the she-cat with her paw over Diamondpaw's head. He felt two other cats flank him on both sides, but he didn't bother to check who it was. He lunged straight for his target even though he was a few foxlengths away. He got his paws wrapped around the Shadowclan cat's neck and he pulled down, making her fall to the ground. Rockpaw pounced on the next cat he saw before his clanmates could get to his fight. He slashed that cat in the face, knocking it unconscious, then landed in front of the last one.

He took the moment to study the last, and he almost lost his balance by the sight of the cat. This cat wasn't a warrior it was an apprentice, at least Rockpaw thought so because the cat was so small. Its eyes were wide with fear.

Rockpaw narrowed his eyes at the tiny cat "Aren't you a little young to be a warrior?" The young tom nodded, "Why are you here then?"

"Because Ravenstar," he flicked his tail to the cat Rockpaw had knocked out with a slash at the face, "Made me and my littermates apprentices early. I didn't try to hurt he, i didn't at all. She found me and believe me she was so nice to me-" his words became a jumble in Rockpaws head, but understood everything.

"Why didn't you stop the cat that knocked her out if you wanted to stay with her, to keep her alive?" Rockpaw's voice cracked for all the pain he felt for Diamondpaw.

"The cat that knocked her out was my cruel mother. I hate her she treats me like I'm mouse dung, but she thought she was saving me when she pinned Diamondpaw. I'm scared of her. She was going to slice that nice cat's throat until she noticed the shape on her chest." Right away Rockpaw knew what shape. Diamondpaw's diamond.

"Help me bring her to Thunderclan camp. Maybe you can stay with us." Rockpaw said in a low voice, "My clanmates that were with me should help."

"What clanmates?"

"The ones that were running with..." Rockpaw trailed off and thought they should've been there by now. He twirled and scanned the woods, "Huh, guess not" They both stopped talking and the small tom helped to get Diamondpaw on Rockpaw's back and agreed to be a look out for Rockpaw. As they walked along Rockpaw pleaded Starclan to let Diamondpaw survive. Rockpaw had noticed his feelings for Diamondpaw and how strongly he felt about her. He was determined to keep her alive, no matter what it takes. Rockpaw came back to his senses and notice the tom was standing in front of him.

"Ravenstar! I've been trying to tell you Ravenstar is racing you to the camp. He's ready to attack you when you get there!" the scrawny brown yelled at him

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him race past us a couple of heartbeats ago."

"Well what are you waiting for go run and tell Duskstar." The weight of Diamondpaw was suddenly lifted, making Rockpaw spin fast. Diamondpaw had woken up and was acting like nothing had happened. That made Rockpaw angry. Diamondpaw was hurt, injured, and made Rockpaw worry to death about her and now.

"Wait!" he yelled at the tom, "What's your name?"

"Frogpaw." he answered, turned, and sped away.

"More like Frogkit don't you think Rockpaw?" Diamondpaw said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why are you acting like that?" Rockpaw turned on her.

"Like what?"

"Your acting like nothing is going on right now."

"Oh, there's a lot going on, especially in your mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Diamondpaw purred with satisfaction. Rockpaw narrowed his eyes at her and turned back. He broke into a run and in a couple of heartbeats, arrived at camp. He noticed Diamondpaw wasn't behind him and a sick feeling washed over him.

_What happened to her this time?_ Rockpaw thought to himself. He turned back towards the entrance and saw hatred filled, green eyes peer at him. The owner of the eyes walked out and it turned out to be Ravenstar and something black was in his mouth. Rockpaw could only see Ravenstar's head and he couldn't figure out was on the other end of the black tip in his jaws were. Ravenstar inched farther into view until his front half was seen, and on the other end of the tip was a cats bottom. Rockpaw wailed at the sight and knew who it was. Rockpaw knew not to move because Ravenstar might hurt her, but just the thought of Diamondpaw getting hurt made Rockpaw want to rip his own fur off.

All of a sudden Ravenstar's eyes widened, his jaw unleashed the most horrible sound any cat has ever heard, and he collapsed on the ground. Rockpaw ran straight for Diamondpaw's limp body, but stopped right next to Ravenstar. There was a long gash from his neck to the middle of his back, and blood was pouring out of it.

"You monster." Rockpaw spat at him even though he knew Ravenstar couldn't hear him. Rockpaw glanced at Diamondpaw's body and felt that he needed to check if she was alive. He walked over to her, laid his head were her heartbeat should be heard, and heard the faintest thrum against her chest.

"I saved her you know." Frogpaw was in front of her, "I slashed him." Frogpaw picked up his paw and studied his claws. Rockpaw noticed the blood dripping off of them.

"Why did you save her? You are a part of Shadowclan-"

"Shadowclan doesn't care about me! I'm as useful as a dirt pile!" Frogpaw spat.

"Don't say that! You're only a kit!"

"I'm a kit that everyone thinks I won't last long enough to become a warrior! My own mentor doesn't bother to train me!"

"Frogpaw! Listen to me! You are not useless! You are not a dirt pile! _You are a cat!_ A cat that I believe will live his life's purpose! A cat that saved my love's life-" he broke of and wailed, "Diamondpaw! You saved her life! You saved a cat's life and you're only a kit. That proves you are _strong_! It proves that you are worthy to be a _cat."_ Rockpaw finished and looked around as he noticed cats were gathered around him, Shadowclan and Thunderclan, looking in astonishment at him and then he noticed both Ravenstar and Diamondpaw were awake.

After a long silence the crowd started chanting Rockpaw's name, but they all went silent again when Rockpaw walked towards Ravenstar, "What do you have to say for yourself."

"I only came to capture your beloved Diamondpaw because we heard the prophecy" Ravenstar said calmly, "But I have decided to leave. She will be a great leader for your clan." He closed his eyes and bowed his head then lifted his head to yowl, "Shadowclan! Move out!"

Rockpaw glanced and the mournful face of Frogpaw and stopped Ravenstar before he got up, "Wait! Can Frogpaw stay?"

"It's up to him." Ravenstar said while tried to get up, but ended up needing assistance from two warriors. One of them was the cat that knocked out Diamondpaw which Rockpaw realized was Crookedfoot. She turned to Frogpaw before helping Ravenstar up.

"You better come home" she hissed quietly at him.

"No, mother." Frogpaw replied. Rockpaw gasped as he saw no resemblance between the two cats, "Why should I? You treat me like dung."

"Because you remind of your father." her voice softened and she drooped her head, "Fine stay. It will be best for you."

"Remember Frogpaw you will always be welcomed back." Ravenstar announced, "Goodbye Thunderclan!" He limped out of the camp with his two warriors at his flank.

Diamondpaw looked up and whispered, "Weird huh?" Rockpaw was thinking the same exact thing. Ravenstar was acting strange... to strange.

Rockpaw heard Owlthroat's deep voice behind him, "Ravenstar lost a life. Now he has one left."

Diamondpaw and Rockpaw glanced at him and Rockpaw spoke up, "Is that why he's acting so strange?"

Owlthroat nodded and said, "Yes, but no need to fuss about it, now go rest Rockpaw I need to speak to diamondpaw real quick." Rockpaw glanced at Diamondpaw worriedly. "She'll be there in a few heartbeats." Owlthroat noticed Rockpaw's longing glance. Rockpaw nodded and padded to the aprrentice's den reliezing how tired he was. Rockpaw curled up in his nest next to the empty one saved for Diamondpaw. Not long after he fell into a light sleep a cat entered and Rockpaw felt something on his tail as he slept coming from the vacant nest next to him. Rockpaw purred softly and feel deeper into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rockpaw blinked open his eyes but his tail was in the empty nest next to him. He began to panic when everything hit him. Even though he was in the comfort of his camp, he still had no idea what to expect at these times.

_Maybe's Diamondpaw's with Doveflight... _He thought and stood to stretch with an arch in his back. He could feel his fur ripple and his muscles bulge as he did, and he felt... invincible. He was in high hopes today, so he went to go find Whitewhisker. The large white tom with a little black smudge on his jaw was sitting by the fresh kill pile licking his paws from after a meal.

"Hey, Whitewhisker, anything for me to do today?" Rockpaw asked bounding up. Then he noticed it was sunhigh, "Why didnt you wake me earlier?"

"Owlthroat told me to let you rest, but the others were allowed to get up whenever their mentors wanted." The white tom replied.

"Even Diamondpaw could be waked?"

Whitewhisker shrugged, "I think she was up before even Doveflight was. Anyways, how about some training today."

"I'm up for it." Rockpaw said enthusiastically.

"I want you to find a spot other then the training hollow that will be to a Thunderclan cat's advantage when in combat," Whitewhisker ordered. Rockpaw nodded and let his paws guide him. He let his jaws open wide to taste the air, then felt his paws go in the direction that smelled more of foliage. When they reached a perfectly dense spot, Rockpaw stopped.

"Very good!" Whitewhisker exclaimed, "You knew Thunderclan's specialties are to climb trees and you took that advantage!" Rockpaw nodded, but something was bugging him, something didn't feel right.

"Can we go hunt?" Rockpaw asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Whitewhisker responded.

"We should separate since we're in shuch thick woods. There's bound to be prey everywhere."

"Good idea, I'll go this way." Whitewhisker pointed his black tipped tail towards the thinner of the foliage.

"Perfect. I'll go this way." Rockpaw mewed, happy he could go the way that seemed like a problem was to form. It was dark and eerie in that direction, but he didnt mind. He wandered through the woods sensing for prey so he could catch some while he checked it out. He caught and buried many things lke squirrels, voles, and mice throughout the day, until the sun was close to sun down. Then his paws itched, sensing something off.

He sought out the scent of rabbit, but something mixed with it. He found it dead on the ground in a small clearing, and it had claw marks.

"Not Thunderclan," Rockpaw muttered to himself. He sniffed the rabbit and a rancid scent came off of it, that made him gag. He took his claw and cut the belly open to inspect it.

Inside were perfectly good and round dark blue berries. They seemed harmless, but it was in the rabbit for a reason, and it wasnt alive when they got in there or else they would have been chewed. He sniffed the berries, and they smelled a lot better then the rancid smell.

Suddenly, Rockpaw heard pawsteps, and low murmuring. He perked his ears towards the sound to see if they were getting closer or will be passing by, barely missing Rockpaw. They were coming his way, and they didn't have Thunderclan scent. He whirled around and slid into the underbrush.

"I stuffed it and left it right over here." An unfamiliar voice traveled to Rockpaw's ears.

"And your sure they were the right berries?" a much lower voice questioned.

"Of course!" the higher voice exclaimed.

"Hush, Drizzlepaw!" the lower voice whispered loudly. The cats appeared in the small clearing where the rabbit lay, and stand right in front of Rockpaw's bush.

One was small and a blue-ish black pelt, she had small white specks scattered across her pelt, and wide-green eyes full of false excitment and a hint of fear. Rockpaw could see her shake under her pelt as she spoke to what seemed to be her mentor.

The bigger one, the owner of the deeper voice, was tan-ish brown with a long scar that stretches from the top of his shoulder, from where Rockpaw could see, to the middle of his belly on his left side (the side facing Rockpaw). A white smudge lay on top of his head from Rockpaw's veiw, and the cat's cold amber gaze was stone-hard as he stared at the small apprentice. From the scent they were from Windclan.

"I didnt say to rip it open to put the berries in!" the tan tom hissed quietly.

"But-But-" Drizzlepaw stared in amazement at the rabbit as she stammered.

"Shut up and catch another rabbit, make sure it's plumper then that one!" The tan warrior hissed a little louder and whirled to where his right side faced Rockpaw. Rockpaw tried to keep from gasping from the sight.

The scar that was at the top of his shoulder traveled across to the other shoulder, up his neck, and right across his eye, where his whole right side of his face was a white smudge that led to the one on top of his head. His right eye was slightly puffy, and you can see the white stretch across the amber colors.

A squeak escaped Rockpaw's mouth, and the tall tom spun his whole head around, giving Rockpaw the idea that he was blind in the right eye. He narrowed his eyes, and perked his ears where he heard Rockpaw's squeak.

"Did you hear something?" the scary tom said in a low raspy voice.

Drizzlepaw shifted on her paws, "Uh... No not at all. Why? Did you?"

"I must have heard things..." He mumbled, ignoring Drizzlepaw's question.

"Scarcloud? What if I can't find any plump rabbits?" Drizzlepaw inquired.

"There are plenty of rabbits in Windclan, just make sure you catch a good one." He growled over his shoulder when he turned, then he walked off towards his clan again. Drizzlepaw's shoulders sagged as her mentor walked away. Her green eyes reflected regret and sorrow. Rockpaw couldn't help but feel sorry.

"I know you're there..." Drizzlepaw sayid so low Rockpaw can barely hear her. Rockpaw widened his eyes in shock and stepped out from under his bush, into the clearing.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I got you in trouble... but your in my clan's territory. And I didn't know you stuffed it." Rockpaw stammered.

"It's fine," she says without looking at him, "I don't want to sabatoge any cat anyways."

"Sabatage?" Rockpaw steps back in shock.

"Well yeah, I stuffed it with-" she stopped short when she looked up at Rockpaw.

She scrambled backward when Rockpaw took a few half-menacing steps, "What do you mean sabatoge? Why did you stop when you saw me?"

"I shouldn't be talking to you!" she gasped out and scrambled back some more, getting her blue pelt dirty. Her eyes were so wide with fear that you can see the whites of them.

"Why?" Rockpaw growled and advanced on her, his already sandy feeling pelt feeling like bristles from a thorn bush.

"You- You're Rockpaw!" she stammered to him, "You took- took a life from Ravenstar!" She looked from the rabbit with the berries inside to him, then ran off. Rockpaw hissed but didnt bother chasing after her because he knew she was to quick on her paws as a Windclan cat. His head automaticly turned to the ripped open rabbit. He padded to it and scooped it up in heis jaws careful not to drop the berries, but also careful not to let them touch inside his mouth. He padded through the darkest parts of the woods, the quickest way he could think of to get back to camp.

On the way, he bumped into Lynxpaw practicing his hunting crouch, "Hey, watch where ye'r goin'"

"Sorry" Rockpaw mumbled through the rabbit fur.

"Whoa! You caught a rabbit so close to leaf-bare?" Lynxpaw exclaimed, more articulate then he was moons ago. The berries were on the inside incase they dropped, so Lynxpaw didn't notice them. Rockpaw just nodded and moved on towards the light of camp.

As he moved on to the lighter parts of the woods, he could feel the sun blaze in front of him, ready to set on the other side. It started to shine in his eyes and blind him partially. Before Rockpaw knew it he was through the entrance of the camp, wincing from the stinging rays of the sun. He had to drop the rabbit because of all the pain in his eyes, and whirled around to keep them from going partly blind perminantly.

Rockpaw turned back to find the rabbit gone, and searched franticly to see who took it. He spotted the gray pelt of Graycloud walking away from him and to the side, sticking out was the rabbit's foot. Graycloud clearly didn't notice the berries inside. 

"Graycloud!" Rockpaw called after his best friend's father.

He turned and put the rabbit down gentlely, "Hey Rockpaw! I just took the rabbit off your paws, I could tell you were having trouble with the sunset."

"Don't let any cat eat that!" Rockpaw demanded and turned to go grab Owlthroat.

"Why?" Rockpaw dismissed Graycloud's question with the swish of his tail and entered Owlthroat's and Goosepaw's den. Goosepaw was taking a thorn out of a wailing Horsepaw and Rockpaw waited patiently watching his brother quarrel with the medicine cat on how to take care of it and to stay off some duties. When Goosepaw finished Rockpaw asked him where Owlthroat was.

"He left to get yarrow, we were low." Goosepaw mewed.

"Well then maybe you should check this out." Rockpaw said waving his tail for Goosepaw to follow. When he walked out, he saw Graycloud trying to keep Redpaw from studying it. Goosepaw ran right to it before Rockpaw pointed it out.

"Rockpaw told me not to let any cat eat it, and when Redpaw poked it, it opened up to reveal perfect berries." Graycloud told Goosepaw as he hunched over it. Rockpaw peeked over his shoulder at the wide open stomach of the rabbit. The purplish berries... were too perfect.

Goosepaw seemed to gasp under his breath, "Deathberries..."

Rockpaw heard perfectly and yowled, "What?"

"Deathberries." Gossepaw repeated louder, "Where did you find this?" He demanded with a crackling voice.

"I found it... in the thicker part of the woods." Rockpaw said warily, "There were two Windclan cats."

"Windclan?" Graycloud snapped in unison to Redpaw's gasp.

Rockpaw nodded, "Drizzlepaw... and... and" the image of the cat had left his mind and he completely forgot who the other was, only the fact that he had a long scar, "I don't remember. He had a really long scar though-"

"Acroos the right eye, down his neck to his shoulder, across the back to the other shoulder, down the shoulder to the middle of his belly." Goosepaw got it perfectly, like in a trance.

Rockpaw nodded, "Exactly that. How'd you know?"

"That's Scarcloud." Goosepaw mewed, "And he's a sign from Windclan."

"What do you mean a sign from Windclan?" Duskstar asked while walking up, seeming to have listene the whole time.

"It means Windclan, too, has turned against us."


End file.
